


Double Desire

by TheBrokenSword



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Twins, Borderline Incestous Relationship, Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Impala Sex, M/M, Making Love, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jared, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenSword/pseuds/TheBrokenSword
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Sam Winchester and Jared Padalecki. Tall. Handsome. Popular. These two twins were made popular for their story. Put up for adoption as babies and adopted by two different families. Raised separately but found each other during their first day at school. Since then they have been inseparable. But what the public know about the brothers and do not know are two very different things.Sam Winchester would rather spend his time inside and in front of a book, something that caused a strain on his and his adopted fathers relationship. Sam also has a dark secret... he's in love with his adoptive brother, Dean Winchester.Jared Padalecki; all star. Captain of the basketball team. Everyone loves him and wants to be loved by him. But what they don't know is that Jared is an obsessive person. What he wants he takes. And what he wants now is an innocent freshman called Jack Kline. And he will take.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> "Sam Winchester x Jack Kline" is actually Jared Padalecki x Jack Kline. There was just no tag for Jared and Jack so I used Sam and Jack. Same thing kinda ahaha.

**  
CHAPTER ONE  
**  
**|**  Sam Winchester POV  **|**

 

 

Everyone in this town knows my story. Well, me and my twin brother's story.

   We were put up for adoption when we were just babies. I was adopted by the Winchesters. The story is that a friend of Mary Winchester's, my mother, used to work at the adoption agency and told her about me and my brother. She tells me that as soon as she saw me she fell in love and wanted to give me a home with her, her husband, and her two year old son. And thus I was called Samuel Winchester.

   My twin brother was adopted soon after I was by Gerald and Carol Padalecki, and he was called Jared Padalecki. What's crazier than that is that we both live in the same town. First day of Elementary school, from what I remember, was a huge head fuck when I met Jared. Like everyone else who has been adopted hearing the news was hard. Very hard in the beginning. And we wouldn't know who our birth mother is until we both turn eighteen.

   Funny enough our lives, twins being given up for adoption - separated - then finding each other again, made us insanely popular. And not to sound narcissistic, it did help that we were both considered attractive. We both work out a lot. And while I prefer to sit down and read, Jared preferred to be out and was on the basketball team.

   "Earth to Sam; are you with us?" I hear my mom ask from the other side of the table.

   "Yeah, sorry. Just my head was elsewhere." I say looking to her with a small smile; she smiles light in return. It's not weird to say that she was beautiful. It wasn't just her long blonde hair and crustal blue eyes, but that she was always kind to everyone.

   I look to the empty seat across from me, "Where's Dean?"

   "He's out in the garage. Workin' on his car." My dad, John Winchester, says before taking a sip from his bottle of beer. "Think he has a chick out there too." John had a smirk on his face after saying that; the smirk radiating with proudness.

   I instantly try my hardest to keep a level face.

   I try not show what I was feeling after hearing that.

   "Okay." I say, returning my attention back to the crumbed chicken I was eating.

   It was another five minutes of silence before Mom spoke up.

   "Oh, Sam. I was going to tell you that the book you told me about. I started it today. It's actually quite good." Mom says; talking about Red Rising. A book I had really enjoyed and told her about.

   I was about to respond but a "tssk" came from my left; from my dad. I turn to catch him rolling his eyes.

   "What?"

   "Books." He says, with another eye roll.

   "Yeah... there's square objects with paper and words on them. Often used to be read..." I say back, in a sarcastic manner.

   "Don't get smart with me, boy." He says, putting his bottle on the table and looking at me.

   "Please not tonight." Mom says, "can't we just have one dinner without an argument?"

   Me and my dad's relationship is.. strained, to put it lightly. John Winchester is what you would deem a mans man. He enjoys women, football, and cars. So much so that he, my family, owns various mechanic shops over the state - soon to be expanding into the neighbouring state. It's where Dean works; at one of the shops.

   John Winchester also didn't understand me. He didn't get that I would rather spend my time reading and studying than working on cars and playing sports. He had often expressed admiration for Jared. Basically latching onto him whenever he would come around. He makes it no secret that he wished he could have adopted Jared instead of me.

   "I just don't see why you can't be into what your brothers are into." He says, taking another sip of his beer.

   "Why don't you just come out and say you wish you adopted Jared instead of me?" It just comes out. I normally wouldn't say things like that. It's just my dad has the ability to get under my skin all the time.

   "Sam!" Mom scolds; more angry at what I said than at me, "John, you tell him he's wrong." Dad starts to take his beer away from his mouth, but I stand before he could say anything.

   "I'm going for a run," I say, staring at my mom. "I'll be back in a few."

   I'm not dressed for a run. I'm still in my jeans, undershirt, and my plaid shirt from the day. But with my argument with my dad and just... I need to get out and clear my head. I hear my parents as I head towards the backdoor; their voices getting louder and louder.

   I had expected silence when I left the house but I was met with the sound of rock music coming from the garage. I knew it was Dean. I knew he would be working on his car... and that he had a girl in there so I don't now what compelled me to walk towards the garage.

   The garage beside the house had two entrances. The garage door, which was the main entrance. And the side door, which is what I would face when when I turn the corner. As I walk closer I start to hear moans mixed in with the music.

   It doesn't register what is happening until I turn the corner and stop dead in my tracks.

   Dean is there leaning back on the counter still dressed in his mechanics uniform; a short sleeved navy collard shirt unbuttoned and hanged open; a tight white tank top underneath - lightly stained with grease; and a pair of worn jeans.. that were currently unzipped and opened with his hard cock sticking out.

   A random girl with dark brown hair was on her knees, with her lips wrapped around his cock; sucking.

   I push myself against the side of the wall, instantly feeling myself harden in my jeans. I watch as Dean throws his head back, looking at the long expanse of his neck. I watch as the unnamed girl swallows his long shaft.

   Dean was big; gripping myself I know that I am bigger. Again, I don't mean to be narcissistic, but I know I'm extremely bigger than the average size for a guy my age.

   I'm about to start stroking my hardened cock through my jeans when Dean lets out a moan louder than the rest and I know that he had just came.

   I instantly take off for my run; ignoring the large bulge in my jeans.

   I know, I know. I'm fucked. I'm in love with brother, my adopted brother.

   I shake my head as I run; wishing I had brought my phone and headphones so I could have drowned out my thoughts with music. No one knows how messed up I am besides Jared.

  


**|**  Jack Kline POV  **|**

I let out a sigh as I look in the reflection of the glass door; sliding my hands through my hair.

   Starting a new high school was bad enough. But starting a new one midway through the year? It was a nightmare. My mom, Kelly Kline, had upped and moved us all of a sudden. I hadn't wanted this, we had argued a great deal about this. I had just started Freshman year with all my friends I had grown up with. Shit just sucked.

   Still staring at my reflection; my hair was decent. Pushed to the side; longer on top than on the sides, as it had been for a few years now. What I was wearing was pretty simple.. [An old black shirt I knew was a size too small for me](https://circa.brightspotcdn.com/dims4/default/5f9feae/2147483647/strip/true/crop/1320x743+0+115/resize/944x531!/quality/90/?url=http%3A%2F%2Fcirca.brightspotcdn.com%2F61%2F6166ec90bbf216ef71e5fb65490e1386%2Fc4faa95d-ede2-40d8-95ce-d55ac1d6bd53-AlexanderCalvert.jpg), it was one of my favourite shirts. A black hoodie, left unzipped. And a pair of old jeans.

   Letting out an elongated sigh, I start forward and push open the door.

   I'm not standing there for a second before as guy with shoulder length black hair is upon me.

   "Hey you're Jack Kline, right?"

   "Uh, yeah."

   "Cool. Cool. I gotta show you around this place. The office, locker rooms, classes, and shit." He stands beside me and we start walking forward.

   "Making it sound like a punishment." I say with a laugh. That's the thing with me, I'm good at meeting new people. Even as a toddler my Mom would say I loved everyone; that I was a social butterfly.

   "Well it actually is. I caught smoking weed at the fence outside school. Stupid rule says it's still school property. If my Mom wasn't best friends with the principal I would've been fucked," he laughs, "Oh, I'm Clark Barker by the way. Do you smoke?"

   I'm a little taken back by the information dump and the question, but I don't let it show. "I don't smoke. But I do do cocaine." I say, staring at him with a straight face, as we turn the corner. Waiting for his reaction. I was well delivered; his expression was shocked. But changed quick when I smirked at him.

   "Wow, dick. You got me. I like you already." Clark then tells me about him, his mother who was the sheriff, that he enjoys a good time - smoking weed. Tells me about his crush on this girl called Claire.

   He asks about me. I'm in the middle of telling him about myself; what I like, about my Mom and how we moved when I see him. Well that's not true, I felt his eyes on me first. You know that feeling in your back when someone is looking at you? Yeah well I got that as we walked towards each other.

   He was tall. Like really tall and muscled. His hair was like Clark's, but different. If that makes sense. What drew in at first was his body. He was wearing a [greenish coloured Henley that looked to be two sizes too small](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/88/4c/d7/884cd70cd6a323b6e3030eb1dd6f1bd2.jpg), and a pair of dark jeans that, jesus, didn't leave much to the imagination if you looked.

   As we passed each other, he kept his eyes on me. I stared back at him and saw that his eyes were green. But it's like they were dark; like he wanted to attack me.

   "Who was that?" I say before I could stop myself.

   "Hmm?" Clark looks to over to me; then looks back at me. He didn't see the.. whatever that was, the exchange between me and him. "Oh. That's one of the twins." I shoot him a questioning look when he turns his head back around. He then tells me about them. The twins separated when adopted; goto the same school; one is great basketball player; both loved by majority of the school - popular. The same who had just walked by, who had stared at me like he hated me, was named Jared.

   "Anyway, man, that's the office," Clark points towards open glass doors that lead into a large room with a long desk, "here add my Snapchat so you can message me and we can meet up for lunch." He holds out his phone; his Snapcode on screen. I pull out mine and add him. "Alright cya."

   "Cya." I say back, as he walks off in the opposite direction. I had hated this move. I hated leaving my friends and home. But that wasn't that that bad. Clark seemed cool and we got along.

   Walking towards the front desk I think that won't be that bad. Then I remember the exchange between me and Jared. What was his problem...

 

The first of my new high school had so far been decent.

   My lessons had been as good as lessons could be. So far I had had English and Science, and Clark was in my English class. So I at least I had him to talk to. We had arranged to meet up at the entrance to the cafeteria. But as I turn left and down into an almost empty corridor I start to think I've went the wrong way.

_Typical_ , I think to myself.

   I notice that I've managed to walk towards the gym and lockers; opposite direction of the cafeteria. I start to turn on my heel; to turn back where I cam from, when I was suddenly forcefully pulled right and pushed up against a wall off from the corridor. It's not a second before a body is over mine. A much larger and broader body than my own. I look up to see that it was the guy who had death stared me earlier. It was Jared.

   "Wha- what are you-" I start. More confused than anything. But I'm interrupted by Jared.

   "You're so fucking hot." Jared says, his voice low, as he lowers his head lower towards my ear. "I've been rock hard ever since I saw you this morning." He rocks himself into me, and I could feel him... feel him hard. "What's your name?"

   "Stop." It's all that manages to come from my mouth. But as I say it I know it's not the hundred percent truth. I'm not gay, but I'm not straight either. I released that a year or so ago. I could myself reacting to the sudden -

   "You don't really want that." His face moves away from my ear to look down at me; his green eyes meeting my blue. His hardened cock pushing against my hardening crotch. Feeling my reaction; I see as a smile creeps onto his face. "Tell me your name." He says again.

   "It's - it's Jack."

   "Jack," Jared repeats. "I like it." He moves back to having his mouth close to my ear. "It'll sound better when I'm moaning it while deep inside you." A deep shutter comes from me, and I could feel myself react to his words. "I knew you liked it," he looks back to stare down at me, "tell me your number." I tell him my number, stumbling a little bit. He pulls out his phone, puts in my number; "Alright," Jared says, putting his phone back into his pocket. I feel a vibration in my pocket. Instantly knowing he had just messaged me. "after school ends you'll message me your address and I'll come at midnight." He says, pushing his crotch against me once more before turning his back and leaving.

   Leaving me standing there, confused and trying to figure out what had just happened.

 

I check the time for the hundredth time since my Mom had gone to sleep; eleven fifty eight.

   Coming home I had been asked the generic questions; how was your first day? Make any new friends? Like your teachers? Like your classes? Were the kids nice? I answered them all with "yes" and as brief description of Clark and his friends I had met during lunch. Though I didn't really have much to tell her. My mind had been, still is, too preoccupied with what had happened with Jared to remember anything.

   Why? That question had gone through my mind. Why did he do what he did... did he somehow knew that I liked both genders? Was that noticeable? Could my Mom see too? What would she think.. how could he be that confident and just do that. Who even does that... just why?

   There was also tonight. He was coming. I had did what he said earlier today; to message him my address after school. He didn't reply until thirty minutes ago telling me he'd be here soon and asking which one was my room from facing the front of the house.

   I'm not ignorant, I know what was going to happen. I was scared and nervous. I had never done this before - sex with another guy. Sex with anyone to be honest. I don't have anything for it. No condoms. No . . . lube.

   I'm pulled away from my overthinking when I hear a noise outside my window. I stand up from where I had been sitting on the edge of my bed and take a small step towards the window. Jared's body comes into view and I watch as he slides open the window and enter my bedroom - like as if he had full right to do so.

   I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as he slides the window shut and turns to face me. He's dressed like how he was today only now he has a leather jacket with the collar upturned. The same for me; dressed how I was today, only I had taken off my hoodie.

   I'm about to speak; God knows what I would say. But Jared beats me to it. "No talking." He speaks in a lowish tone, knowing that if there's too much noise my Mom would hear, shoving his leather jacket off onto the floor. "I can't wait any longer."

   Jared then starts forward, and I don't have a time to think before he's on me. His large hands gripping the sides of my face and his lips on mine. The kiss is rough. I was taken back by it and he used that shock to his advantage and push his tongue into my mouth.

   Both my tongue and my bottom lip he was sucking; gripping me tight. I let out a small moan.. enjoying this.

   My moan seemed to have set something off in him because I am suddenly shoved back onto my bed; falling face up.

   I watch as he comes closer, removing his Henley shirt. I let out a shaky breath as I look at his body. His chest and stomach were strong with ripped muscles; defined chest with washboard abs.

   "Wow." It slips from my mouth.

   A smirk appears on his face, "Maybe after I finish making you mine you can get a good feel of this body you like." Jared says. So sure of himself. He then moves to sit on my waist above me; he starts to push up and pull my shirt off of me.

   My body isn't like Jared's. I'm not muscled like he is, but it has early signs of muscle. What I'm saying is that its easy to feel self conscious. Though that is something quickly diminished when his hands ran down my body and his mouth dropped down to my chest; sucking on my nipples.

   I can barely hold the moans and exclaims as he does this, but when they do come out they're hushed. Because I can't imagine what my Mom would think if she came in and saw this. My hands raise up and hold on to his hair. Not gripping hard but just holding as he sucks and kisses across my chest.

   I don't know how long it was until he rose upwards, up from off the bed. He immediately unbuckles his belt and unbuttons; unzips his jeans, and pulls them down. Not before pulling out something from his pocket. He's not wearing any underwear so I see him. Fully naked.

   There's no other way to say it.. Jared is huge. He's long and thick, with a large head. "Will it fit?" I ask, the first full sentence I say since he had come in through my window. He goes for my jeans, getting them off along with my boxers. "Yeah, baby. It will." I feel myself grow harder hearing him call me baby. Also having his large hand grab my hard cock and start to stroke helped. "You like that, baby?"

   "Yeah." It comes out as a cross between a low moan and a release of breath. Throwing my head back into the pillow; gripping the sheets, I don't hear the tear and notice what he was doing until I his hand leaves my hard cock and I feel a cold finger at my entrance. My head jerks upward to look at Jared. His thick finger then pushes in. I couldn't help, I start to let out an exclaim. Jared's free hand is quick to come up and cover my mouth to muffle my moans. Both my hands shoot up to wrap around his arm. Not trying to remove his hand, but to hold on.

   I watch his face as he does this. He switches from look at me with an expression I've never seen someone give me before, to watching his work; almost mesmerised. It was like this as he added a second finger, and then a third. Jared covering my moans and watching me and his fingers. "Virgin?" Jared asks, his voice deep. Almost like he had lost the ability to communicate with full sentences. I nod my head yes. As if it were possible Jared's eyes get darker, "Mine." He says and I feel myself shutter hearing him. "I'm clean, you're a virgin, I'm not using a condom. Makin' you mine."

   That was all the warning I got before Jared began to push into me. His hand that was over my mouth was replaced with his mouth, taking in my moans. His hands had dropped down, pushing my thighs up so they were at his sides; gripping my waist tight.

   Jared started out slow, pushing his long length all the way in and then slowly sliding out until only his thick head was left in. He then began to pick up speed. It hurt. It really did and I could feel my face react in pain. Jared's mouth took in all the moans and cries, all the while sucking on my tongue; his hands would wander upwards and rub my body before returning back to grip my waist and my hard cock.

   It was my first time doing any of this; having his hand on my cock; having his cock inside me hitting my prostate; having his mouth on me, sucking my tongue and taking in my moans, I couldn't last long. I cum. I shoot across my stomach and chest, feeling myself tighten as I release. Jared stills above me. My eyes open, his mouth still on me but I see his arms as he tenses up; his muscles bulge. That with the added feeling of his cum shooting inside me sends another wave of pleasure through me.

 

**|**  Jared Padalecki POV  **|**

_Holy fuck I'm obsessed._

   That's all I think as I stare down at his beautiful face after shooting inside of me. After making him mine. Seeing him today I don't know what came over me. He was just so gorgeous with his creamy pale skin; his thin but slightly muscled body; his blue eyes so full of innocence. I just knew from that moment I had to make those innocent eyes fill with lust for me. I had to make him mine.

   Pulling out of his perfect tight hole, my cock still semi hard. I pull away from his mouth to stare down and watch as my cum dribbles out of his hole. See that was almost enough to get me ready to pound my Jack into his bed a second time. But tonight wasn't the time.

   I hated not being able to hear him moan; hear him moan and scream out my name. He will tomorrow though. I already have plans for him to be on his knees sucking me after practice. "Why?" Comes Jacks voice, still in a lowered tone. To keep his Mom, or Dad, or both, out. "Why'd you do this?"

   Leaning down I capture his lips with mine; feeling his hands hold onto my arms. "Because you're gorgeous and you make me rock hard. I had to make you mine."

   "Yours? So... I'm your boyfriend now?" I smile down at this sweet boy; this sweet boy ruined by me.

   "Yeah, baby. You are." I lean down and kiss him again, savouring his taste. Before hoping up from off the bed and picking up my clothes. Starting with my jeans and then pulling on my too tight Henley. "Tomorrow I want you to sit with me during lunch and then come to my basketball practice. Okay?"

   He nods his head; "Okay."

   I smile, kissing him again. "See you tomorrow, baby." I say, grabbing my leather jacket before heading towards the window.

 

I don't head home, I instead head towards my brother's.

   It was past twelve, almost one. But I knew he would be awake. Reading whatever book he was on this week. Climbing up the side of the tree and onto the side of the house; towards his window. I had been doing since we were kids. So I was pretty much an expert at this. Tapping on the window, I don't wait five seconds before he's there unlocking the window before heading back towards his bed. Leaving me to open, drop in, and close the window behind me.

   I notice a book beside his bed and that he's in a pair of basketball shorts and an old shirt; he was reading in bed. "Doesn't that ever get tiring?" I ask my twin. He looks to me and I nod to the book. He narrows his eyes slightly. I've always teased him about his books - in a brother way of course.

   "Doesn't basketball get boring... and repetitive?" Sam fires back.

   "Nope. Basketball is fun."

   "So are books."

   I roll my eyes upward. Sam moves to his draws and pulls out a pair of basketball shorts; throwing them at all. I catch them, looking back at him. "I'm assuming you're commando?"

   I smirk at him, "You know me too well."

   "Yeah well if you're staying you're not sleeping naked." It was something we had done since we were younger, we would have these sleepovers. Most of the time it was me at his place, but sometimes he came to mine. Our parents were cool with it.

   "I don't get why you're so bothered... we are twins. Ww have the same body.." I tease; hoping he'll take the bait.

   "Jared." Sam says, in a flat voice. I break out into a shit eating grin before getting changed; pulling it all off and pulling on the shorts. I wait until he flops down onto bed before climbing over him, purposefully knocking him with my knee. "Douche." Sam says. I chuckle.

   We lay there for a bit in silence before I say, casually, "So... told Dean you wanna fuck him yet?"

   "Jesus, Jared." Sam looks to the closed door, as if fearing Dean or his parents would hear me. Letting out a sigh, "No. I can't."

   "I don't see why not..."

   "You don't see why not? Dean is my brother. It'd be like wanting to be with you."

   "Okay first of all, he's your adoptive brother. I'm your twin. It's different." I tell him. "Second, I've seen him look at ya. He wants you." I look over at his profile; watching him frown. Obviously choosing not to believe me. This wasn't the first time we've had this conversation. Sam's love for Dean has been a thing for quite some time now. Instead of responding back to what I had said Sam leas over and turns off the light. Bathing us in darkness.

   "I think I'm obsessed." I say, breaking the silence. Moving in closer to Sam; feeling his warmth.

   "With the freshman you told me about today?" Sam asks.

   "Yeah. He's perfect and adorable,"  _and mine._  I wanted to say. "You'll meet him tomorrow at practice; yes you're coming too. You'll like him."

   "I'm sure I will."

   I smile and lean over my twin brother, putting my lips on his. Kissing him. I feel as he pushes up into the kiss and I do the same; push down, only for a second. Hovering for a second. "'Night brother." I say, dropping back down next to him to sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may seem like it's all porn. But the plan is to bring in who Jared and Sam's biological mother is after their eighteenth birthday / Jack's father, which we all know who he is aha.

  
**CHAPTER TWO**

  
**|** Sam Winchester POV **|**

 

 

 

I wake to myself staring down at me; more so my twin looking down at me as he straddles my waist, smiling.

   "I gotta get going. Have to get changed for school." Jared says before leaning down and kissing me. Feeling his stubble against my clean shaven face; I push up with my own lips against his. I feel as he lightly sucks my bottom lip; feeling the sensation rush through me for a millisecond. Our relationship from an outsider would be seen as weird. But being this close is just how it's always been with Jared and me. "See you later."

   "See ya." I say as I watch as he discards the basketball shorts I leant him; seeing his body that is identical to mine. He pulls on his jeans and Henley; grabbing his jacket and opening the window and disappearing.

   Leaning over I check my phone, seeing the time. It was five minutes before my alarm would get off so I pull myself out of bed.

   I go through my regular routine. Brushing my teeth, spraying deodorant, and getting dressed. [Pulling on a pair of faded jeans, a light grey V-neck, and a light grey and blue plaid shirt; leaving the top two buttons undone.](http://www.homeofthenutty.com/supernatural/screencaps/albums/SPN3x08/SPN_0122.jpg)

   Heading downstairs to grab a bite of food, I turn the corner to see Dean.

   Standing there in a pair of black silk boxers. His back to me so I see all the muscles of Dean's back; the way they move under his skin as he grabs himself a cup of coffee. I imagine myself running my hands up and down the suntanned skin; feeling his warm skin. 

   I'm pulled away from my imaging as Dean turns around. I see his body and just everything about him turns me on.

   The way his necklace, the necklace I had given him as a Christmas present years ago, hanged between his muscled chest. His muscled abs; all six of them with smooth tanned skin. His V line that traveled downward into his boxers. And that noticeable bulge in those boxers...

    _Fuck._

In that moment I think about to catching him getting a blow job in the garage.

   There's nothing I wouldn't do right now to be on my knees in front of Dean. To have my lips wrapped around his head and slowly take him into my mouth; hearing him moan and grunt and push his hands into my hair. With my right hand I would grip his shaft and with my left I was massage with balls. Until he would shoot his cum down my throat.

    _Fuck. Fuck._

   I could feel myself harden.

   "Where's Mom and Dad?" Walking past him to get an apple.

   "Dad had to go head out to one of the stores and Mom's still a asleep." Dean takes a seat at the morning table.

   Grabbing my apple, my feet move for me; taking a seat at the table with Dean. Trying to ignore the way he was sitting. Leant back, his chest sticking out. On arm thrown back behind the chair while the other held the coffee. "Do you have work today?"

   Taking a sip of his coffee, "Nah. It's my today. I'm going to spending time workin' on my baby." Dean says, talking about his car.

   As stupid as it sounds I feel jealousy towards his Impala. An inanimate object... _Get yourself together Sam!_ "Maybe one day you'll let me drive.."

   "Not a chance, Sammy." He uses that nickname for me... only two people can get away with that name. Dean, who uses it mostly. And Jared, who only uses it sometimes. "I look way too good behind the wheel. You look better in the passenger seat."

   I knew he meant it completely platonically. It was just Dean's high self esteem saying he looked better driving than I did. But I couldn't help myself thinking he would like the image of me sitting in the passenger seat as he drove; looking at him while I stroked my long cock.

    _"I've seen him look at ya."_ Jared's words from last night come back to me. _"He wants you."_

Instantlytwo battles take place in my head. The one side saying I'm wrong. That's he's my brother. That I shouldn't... And the other side saying just do it. Jared could be correct. He liked me in the passenger seat... _Just do it!_

   The latter side was louder. And won...

   I was moving before I could think what was happening.

   I am up from my chair, my apple left on the table, and leaning across towards him. My lips on his. I don't wait any time, I immediately push harder, moving them. Lightly sucking his plump bottom lip. I taste the distinct flavouring of cinnamon from his coffee. It only makes me push harder.

   All this happening within three seconds. 

   I feel Dean's hands rise up and land on my shoulders. But I don't wait to see what he will do. I pull back, and stare at him. His eyes widened and his left hanging open. "...Sammy." Dean says.

   Realisation of what I had just did hits me hard. I immediately lean back and jerk up from the chair, rushing out of the room and towards the front door. Picking up my bag from the beside the door.

 

The school day went by in a blur. 

   I barely remember anything as my mind was too preoccupied by what had happened this morning with Dean. If worse comes to worst I will tell him it wasn't serious. It was a shit excuse but it was an excuse.

   It will probably end up like that. Dean was straight.. I've seen him with girls; seen that lucky girl sucking his cock.

   And more importantly he wouldn't want to be with his brother.

   I'm pulled away from my thoughts by the basketball being dribbled past me. Per Jared's request I was always at his practice, watching him. Though today he wanted me here to meet Jack.

   He's had girlfriends and boyfriends in the past. Each time we would talk about them like they're made of diamonds and shit out gold. But watching and listening to him talk about him at lunch and in class.. his eyes. They would light up but also darken at the same time. It was different.

   Noticing movement from my left, where I sat with a group of guys on the bleachers, from the doors of the gym. I watch as a guy with light brown hair walks in. Wearing a dark green a white V-neck shirt with a beige jacket over the top; and dark new looking jeans. He was looking around the place with his hands rubbing together nervously. No doubt this was Jack.

   He looked around, his eyes landing on Jared as he practiced. I took that opportunity and hopped up, and walked over to him.

   Too preoccupied with watching Jared, Jack didn't notice me until I was standing in front of him.

   "Wow... you look just like him." Jack says, with an open mouthed expression; looking back at Jared and then to me.

   "So I've been told," I say, "So you're Jack," he nods. "Jared has extensively talked about you." I see as his cheeks heat up hearing that jared talks about him a lot.

    Jack and I lead into him telling me about him, as Jared was limited on what he had told me himself. Jack was an only child. His mother is called Kelly. All he said was she worked in politics when they lived in Washington DC. He tells me that he never met his dad, nor does he know his name. It was kinda like me and Jared with our biological mother. We don't know who she is or where she is.

   I tell him about me and Jared, that Jared was adopted by the Padalecki family, that I was adopted by the Winchesters; my parents; the businesses and.. my brother Dean. Though without a doubt he already knew the story. Someone, or twelve, would have told him about us.

   The whistle blowing blows, signalling end of practice.

   It's not a second later that Jared is here. In his white and blue basketball uniform; sweaty from practice.

   He's all over Jack in an instant. His hands on him, kissing him. I look away. Seeing a few look over; some frowning.

   No one would would say anything though. Not to us, and not about us.

 

 

 **|** Jared Padalecki POV **|**

 

 

"Wait for me. I'll be out of showers in ten minutes." I tell Jack, before heading towards the lockers.

   "Sam," I say before he could leave. "We need to talk about this weekend; where the party will be."

   "Alright." He says, before leaving with the other guys who had watched practice / who hang out with Sam and I.

   Usually I would be in and out of the showers within five minutes, like the rest of the guys. But I took longer today because I wanted everyone else gone for what I have planned.

   Waiting until I was the last one in the showers, I turned off the water. And got changed into some fresh clothes. A black tight V-neck, and a pair of dark jeans. Per usual I don't wear underwear.

   Walking out into the gym, I'm happy to see it's empty expect for Jack. Who was now standing on the court, looking around. Walking over to him, in a quick pace. I drop my bag before I get to him. 

   He only had a second to breathe before I was on him. Devouring his delicious mouth; sucking his tongue. His body was tiny compared to mine. Tiny, but muscled in his own way. Not big like mine, but perfect in his own way. Perfect for me to hold.

   "Get on your knees." I say when I pull my mouth away.

   I don't wait for a response, I push him down until his knees buckle and he's kneeling down in front of me. His head perfect level with my hardening cock. "I've never -" Jacks starts to say, but I stop him.

   "Baby, that doesn't matter." I unbuckle my belt and unzip my jeans, pulling out my huge hard cock. "It could be the worst blow job in the world but it would still be perfect because it's you." That must have eased his mind a little because, holy fuck, his hand raised up and gripped my shaft.

   If I didn't want to face fuck him in the middle of the gym I would have shot my load right then and there. His hand did a tiny stroke and that was I could handle. I pushed my hips forward, pushing the pre-cum slicked head of my cock against his lips.

   "Open up baby." I said, my hands on his face; my thumb stroking his perfect smooth skin.

   Jack's mouth parted only slowly and I took the oppotuniay. I shoved my large cock into his mouth.

   I felt as he gaged and moaned, his hands gripping my jeans; that were around my thighs. The vibrations and just knowing it was my Jack.. it was.. fuck. It was incredible. "Swallow my cock, baby. It'll be easier." 

   After a few more gags and some more incredible vibrations Jack does swallow.

   I know I should be more gentle and less rough, as this was his first time. But I just couldn't. Just looking at him gets me so horny.

   "That's it, baby. Take it. Lick it; lick the head," I feel Jack's tongue move in his mouth, trying to lick me. He didn't quite do it right, but Jesus fuck it still felt incredible.

   I was pulsating.

   I was throbbing.

   I grip his face tight and pull back until only my thick head was in his mouth before pushing back in.

   "Your mouth was made for my cock. So warm; so perfect. Holy fuck, baby." My Jack will come to know I am vocal. I just couldn't be last night when I made him mine; due to him not being alone. "You're such a slut aren't you. First letting me take your virginity, someone you just met. And now on your knees where anyone can walk in and see?" I say, fucking myself into his mouth. "Such a slut. But you're my slut."

   I thrust into his mouth some more. In the middle of the gym; the basketball court. I fantasise then about fucking him, in my basketball uniform, in front of everyone. Between plays. Claiming him in front of the entire school and their parents. So they know Jack is mine.

   I usually last longer during sex, but I just couldn't with Jack. Just like last night I was coming before I wanted to.

   I watch as his eyes widen as I shoot my jets of cum down his throat.

 _He's perfect_. I think. No one else has ever made me fall apart this much from so little before.

   I'm going to show him off; I'm going to show everyone that he's mine. Saturday, at me and Sam's birthday party. I will show everyone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was short. It was just a way to get this story going. Next one will be longer :)

**Author's Note:**

> The POVs will be Sam, Jack, Jared, and Dean  
> I hope you all enjoyed this so far :)


End file.
